Enter the Void
by dragonsroar
Summary: Just a little story to practice up on my battle scenes. Hope you enjoy. Chapter Two.
1. Chapter 1

This is a story I thought of and decided to post. Give me your feedback and tell me if you want me to continue or not.

* * *

"Hi every a one." replied Mario, after coming into the kitchen, late in the afternoon 

Surprisingly, many of the Smash Brothers were currently in the kitchen, either eating (like Kirby) or busily talking amongst one another in idle chitchat.

"Hey Mario." replied Fox, busy enjoying a soda

"Eh." muttered Ganondorf before returning to his discussion to Roy about how Link was jealous of him and his strength

"Hey, we a got this letter in the mail." replied Mario, holding up a large letter

"Not another tournament request from the city, we already held one last week." Replied Fox

"Which I won." replied Captain Falcon proudly

"By the skin of your teeth, Mewtwo nearly had you until you made him lose his concentration." replied Samus, taking a bit of a sandwich

"I can't help it if I'm that good." replied Falcon, beaming

"However, prepare yourself for the next tournament, for you will suffer defeat." replied Mewtwo, slipping a glass of water

"Mario, what is in the envelope?" Zelda asked, curiosity peaked

"Not sure, but it's addressed for all of us." he replied, as he began to open the letter

After opening the letter and unfolding it, the Smashers in the kitchen, which consisted of Fox, Roy, Ganondorf, Captain Falcon, Mewtwo, Zelda, Samus, Pichu, Mr. Game 'n Watch, and DK, curiously awaited for Mario to begin reading the letter for them.

Dear a Smashers, You may or may not a know me, but my a name is a Void. I have a recently moved to Smash a Central and would like to a meet the infamous Super Smash Brothers. My a reasons for inviting you to my a mansion are a not solely because I am fans of you, but because I have some information about the 'Hands' that I believe will be a great help a to you. My address and a map to my a house are a listed below, please a come, I would a be grateful.

"Weird name." muttered Roy

"Info on the 'Hands' no way." replied Samus, skeptical

"Well…I don't think the guy would waste time giving us that letter if he didn't know something about the 'Hands'." replied Fox

"It is probably information about the 'Hands' that we already know." Mewtwo commented

"Hey, it's a worth a try." replied Mario

"Do you really think the others will go along with this?" Ganondorf asked

"Well, we may be different, but our goal is to stop the 'Hands' and if this Void person has anything we can use it would be imperative to acknowledge him." Replied Zelda

"Well, lucky all the others are here in Smash Central." replied Captain Falcon "This is like one of the few times we're all here at once."

"Okay then, even though this might be a waste of time it's better than nothing." Replied Samus, finishing her sandwich and donning her helmet

* * *

It didn't take long to assemble the other Smashers, who were all busy either in their own rooms or in Smash Park, the large park that surrounded Smash Mansion, the home of the Smashers.

"It says here on the map that this address is actually outside of Smash Central, right near the border." Commented Zelda as she checked the map

"Weird, it's also around that old abandoned city, you know, the one near the beach." Fox replied

"Why would anyone want to live near a dark, dingy old place like that?" Peach asked

"Ahem." muttered Bowser, making everyone realize that he lived in a castle that was dark and dingy

"Oh yeah, sorry Bowser, you enjoy things like that." replied Peach

Seeing as walking to the Void's mansion would take to long, and teleporting that long of a distance would only tire Ness, Mewtwo, and Zelda, the Smashers decided to take a bus, one they had in the garage incase of large outings by the group. The last time they had a large outing was when the Smashers went to see a baseball game…the battle scars on the bus were still there from that excursion.

"All a board!" cried Mario, as the Smashers poured into the large bus, which looked more like a large tank meant for battle than a transportation vehicle for the Smashers

Before long, all twenty-six Super Smash Brothers were on board the bus and on their way to the mansion of Void, however, unknown to them something was watching them, high in the atmosphere.

"So these are the Super Smash Brothers, eh?" replied a voice "Look more like a ban of circus freaks."

"Don't underestimate them Lunar, they are more powerful than they appear."

"Yes, I have seen the tournaments, but that is only against one another, they know nothing of out might Sonar." he replied

"If all goes well then we will not have to battle them at all." she replied, clicking off the view screen of the satellite that was watching the Smashers

"Come; let us inform Destruction of their arrival."

Deep within the abandoned city the two strange people walked the streets until they came upon a strange building. Pushing a button on the side a door opened, revealing a strange elevator that the two stepped inside. The door closed behind them and the elevator started, taking them far below street level. Meanwhile the Smashers were just passing by a nearby beach, taking in the sites as they made their way toward Void's mansion.

"It's great out here. We need to go to this place when we'd done with this guy." replied Young Link, hoping to go for a swim

"I'm with your little self Link, we need to relax after all that fighting and the beach is the best place." Replied Falco, stretching back in his seat with his arms folded behind his head

"Maybe we can make it a little vacation, and nobody else has to know." Peach suggested, many ideas wafting around in her head

"Yeah, all those fans and reporters, they're like leeches, always hanging on where ever you go." Samus muttered

"Hey, what's that?" Ness asked, pointing to an enormous structure smack dab on the beach

"That is suppose to be an abandoned battleship that went a shore a while ago." replied Fox "They say there was a small war at Smash Central before we arrived, guess that's what remains of the battle."

"That thing is huge!" Popo gasped, staring at the sheer size of the ship

As the Smashers made their way toward the mansion they came upon more sights, a large plateau that housed many ruins of an ancient civilization, a mountain far in the background that was high up enough for snow, but because of lack of precipitation it remained bare, a small forest, nearly as large as Smash Park, and an entrance to a cave that may have been deeper than it looked. Eventually though the mansion of Void finally came in view.

"We're a here." Replied Mario, the designated driver of the bus

"Finally." grunted Bowser, needing to get out and move about

The mansion was nearly as big as the Smash Brothers mansion, but it looked far more extravagant than Smash Mansion, since Smash Mansion's only purpose was to house the Smash Brothers in a responsible living space.

"Nice place."

"Makes our mansion look ordinary."

"Not as nice looking as my castle, but nice."

"I'm hungry."

As the bus grew closer to the mansion the Smashers could see that men who looked armed for war rather than being simple security guards were guarding the place.

"Mamma Mia." muttered Luigi, looking at all the men

"You can a say that again." Replied Dr. Mario

"Mamma Mia." muttered Luigi again

As they came to the gates the guard standing by immediately recognized them and let them in, opening the gate so Mario could drive up to the front door. Just before they did Zelda stood up in her seat to face everyone on the bus, since she had taken the first seat on the bus.

"Now listen everyone, I don't want a repeat performance of what happened at the ball park." She said

"Hey, how was I supposed to know that catching the ball while it was still in play was considered a home-run?" Ganondorf said

"Pika pi chu, pika." Pikachu commented, not know that zapping an angry crowd of baseball fans was a bad idea

"Look, just don't destroy anything or take anything." Replied Zelda "Besides, I believe that we do not want to get on the bad side of all these guards." she said, pointing to the heavily armed patrolman

"Not like we couldn't take the lot of them." Muttered Falco

"Yes, I know we could, but still, it would be best not to irritate them, okay?" she asked the bus

"Okay." all the Smashers replied, less than enthusiastic about behaving themselves

As Mario pulled up to the front a two males walked out, much different than the patrolmen around the mansion, followed by a single female. All three were clad in armor that gave them the appearance of being more powerful than they probably really were. As the Smashers poured out of the bus the first of the three to acknowledge them looked predatory in nature, his mere smile giving off a row of sharp teeth, like a shark.

"Hello Smashers." the man replied, his voice sounding as if he were holding something back "It is a pleasure to finally meet you, my name is Jaws." he replied, smiling

"Okay…" muttered Falco, looking at him strangely

"Pika…" muttered Pikachu, receiving a bad vibe from him

"Hello Smashers, you may call me Widow." Replied the female, her grin even more menacing than Jaws'

Falco didn't like the way she smiled at him, but did his best to keep a straight face while the third person to step up to the Smashers introduced himself.

"I am called Dune." he replied, a far calmer look on his face than his associates

"Hello, we are here because he received a letter from a person named Void." Replied Zelda, "Do you know him?" she asked

"Why yes, he is our master, this way please." Replied Widow, showing the Smasher's into the mansion

"Remember, on your best behavior." Zelda whispered before following Widow in

"Yes mom." Muttered Samus, before she and the rest of the Smashers followed Zelda inside

If the Smashers thought the outside of Void's mansion was nice, the inside was more than they could handle. It looked more like a ritzy castle than a mansion, having all the comforts of someone who was raking it in. If there was something that was expensive in the world, this Void had it, and more, taking no expense in making his home utterly beautiful.

"Wow…this looks better than Hyrule castle." Link said in awe

"Not even my castle looks this nice." Peach said, not believing her eyes

"As the King of Thieves I am inspired by this Void's wealth." replied Ganondorf, eyeing a few things he would like to filch

"Look with your eyes, not with your hands Ganondorf." Samus scolded, making sure to keep an eye out on Young Link and Ness, who at times were sticky fingers

As much of the group ohhed and ahhed at Void's wealth they soon came upon the main room, decked out to look like a throne room, and fitted with a throne as well. Sitting atop that throne was a large man, a very large man, or he seemed very large with all the robes he was wearing and the crown that adorned his head. The crown looked more like a headpiece a priest would wear, but it contained few jewels that didn't overshadow it, but helped it to stand out.

"Thinks highly of himself, don't he?" Fox whispered to Pichu, which granted him a small giggle from the electric mouse

"Smashers, I am glad that you all have responded to my letter and decided to come." Void said, taking a moment to count the Smashers, to see if they were all there

"Well…uh…" Zelda started, not knowing what to call the man

"Just call me Void." he replied, a benevolent smile on his face

"Well, Void, after reading your letter we thought it would be a good idea to hear what you have to say about the 'Hands'." replied Zelda, politely

"Aw, right to the point I see, well then I guess I should begin." he said "A long time ago there existed a group of beings called the 'Hands'. The ones you battle are only two of many, who had great power in the Nintendoverse. However, as the dimensions stabilized the 'Hands' took their leave, going off to other dimensions to rest. However, it seems that the Master Hand and the Crazy Hand have decided to try and make this dimension their own."

"So what, they want to sleep or something?" Falco asked

"Well, in a sense, yes. They want to prove they are powerful beings I suppose by defeating you, and with that then they can rest in peace." Void replied "I suppose that if everyone is scared of them then the 'Hands' won't have to worry about people disturbing their rest."

"I guess that's plausible, but hurting innocent people is not the way to go."

"Yes, also I have discovered a way to subdue the 'Hands' without having to battle them." Void said

"How?" Mario asked

"Well, on Smash Planet there is suppose to be an artifact of the past that can banish the 'Hands' to another dimension, keeping them out of this own."

"Just so that they can terrorize some other dimension." replied Samus

"Well yes, that would be true, but that would leave this dimension safe, right?"

"Maybe so." replied Zelda "But pushing problems onto others is not the way we deal with things." she said

"Yeah, we crush people in our own way, instead of just kicking them out." replied Ganondorf

"Jigglypuff!" cried Jigglypuff, agreeing with them

"I see, well then I wish to ask you Smashers something?" Void asked

"What?" Fox asked

"Well, if you won't banish the 'Hands' why don't you join me and my group of fighters to help destroy them once and for all?" Void asked

"Fighters?" many of the Smash Brother's questioned

"Why yes, they are as powerful as you, maybe even more so, and if you were to join us then we could easily take the 'Hands' down, and rule over Smash Planet."

"Rule?" Marth questioned

"Why yes, without the 'Hands' attacking the populace would have to obey us, seeing us as its liberators; its masters." Void said

"You know…that doesn't sound half bad." Ganondorf mumbled

"Ganondorf!" Zelda screeched quietly, giving him the evil eye

"But sorry, I am the only one who will be doing any ruling of others, I am no ones servant." Ganondorf replied

"Are you sure, you could have so much more than what you already have, so much more." Void suggested

"No, we are a fine." replied Mario "All a we want to a do is to a fight the 'Hands' and a live our lives in our own dimensions."

"You are giving up so much by denying me you know." Void said

"Sorry, but a no." replied Mario

"Fine, have things your way." Void replied, turning to Widow

"Please escort the Smash Brothers out." he said to her

Nodding, she did as she was told.

"Well that was a waste of time." grunted Bowser as he got on the bus

"Not really, we do know why the 'Hands' are here, sorta." Zelda replied

"Yeah, they want to take a nap by making sure we get thrown around like ping-pong balls."

"Beep." beeped Mr. Game 'n Watch, agreeing with Bowser

"Guess it is back to defeating the 'Hands' by ourselves." Marth said

"I suppose." replied Zelda, walking onto the bus

When everyone got onto the bus Zelda stood at the front again and counted, making sure everyone was there.

"1…2…3…4…" she counted, making sure to count everyone, "10…11…12…" she counted "16…17…18…19…" she counted, "23…24…25…25?

It was at that moment that she realized that there was only twenty-five Super Smash Brothers there in the bus. Counting again she realized just which Smasher wasn't on the bus with them.

"Where is Kirby!" she screamed, horrified of where he was at

"Know him he's probably somewhere where he can get something to eat." Samus replied

"To Void's kitchen!" cried Ness, pointing in the air triumphantly

* * *

Meanwhile, Kirby was busily enjoying himself, inhaling any food he found in Void's kitchen…that was until someone walked into the kitchen. Seeing as he was stealing, and Peach had told him that stealing was bad, Kirby hid somewhere to avoid being caught; something that Ganondorf had told him to do. Running into a nearby room Kirby hid in a study, hiding behind a large desk to avoid being seen.

"To bad the Smasher's couldn't have joined us in my glorious dream." Void replied, walking into the study with Widow, Dune, and Jaws

"Yes, _too _bad." replied Widow

"Did you set the charge on the bus?" Void asked

"Yes Master." Widow replied "They never even noticed, with my powers." she replied "The bomb immediately crush the lot of them until they are the size of a pea, bus and all. They'll never know what hit them." she replied

"Good, if they will not join we can't have them interfering with my plans." Void said

"Ahh!" gasped Kirby, which alerted the four in the room to his presence

Kirby immediately made haste, running out of the room as fast as he was able.

"Get him!" roared Void, and with that order Dune, Widow, and Jaws took after the fleeing puffball

"Kirby!" Zelda called, from outside the mansion, since Void's guards would no longer let them back into the mansion "Please, our friend is inside."

The guard didn't reply, he barely acknowledged her except for keeping her back.

"Just blast your way through and get the pink thing!" called Ganondorf from the bus

Zelda ignored that and called for Kirby again.

"Kirby!" she called and at that moment Kirby flew out the door, "Kirby!" she said cheerfully, but that soon turned sour "You should eat things from other people's houses, it's rude." she scolded, but Kirby flew by her, immediately heading for the bus

Just as he did so Widow, Jaws, and Dune ran out, seeing Kirby heading for the bus.

"Just detonate it now!" yelled Jaws to Widow and Widow brought out the detonator

Kirby ran right up to Samus and before she could even reply he yelled at her.

"Samus…bomb…bus." he said quickly

Samus didn't need to be told twice, immediately know what Kirby meant and made a scan of the bus with her suit, finding a strange device planted on it. Without wasting time she ran toward the front and rammed her hand down through the floor of the bus, grabbing hold of a strange box underneath. Turning to Mewtwo she sent him a psychic message, which he immediately understood, and using his powers he flung the box as high into the air as he could, just before Widow pushed the button. Even from the height he had thrown the bomb the explosion was still visible from the sky, as if a black hole was sucking everything around it into its center. The black hole dissipated after some time, just as the guards of the mansion opened fire on the bus. The Smasher's ducked down to avoid gunfire as Zelda lunged into the bus, allowing Mario to take off from the mansion quickly.

"We have to stop them!" yelled Jaws

"Hop on." came Widow, letting Jaws and Dune hop onto her back

With super-human power she jumped into the air to pursue the fleeing bus

"Guess that Void guy doesn't take no for an answer." Ness replied, looking up to see that the guards were closing the gate

That gate didn't stand much of a chance as Mewtwo used his powers to crush it and throw it away effortlessly. As the Smashers moved pass the gate, moving out of range of the guards' gunfire the relaxed slightly.

"Whoever this Void is we're going to have to take him down." replied Fox

"Pika pi." replied Pikachu, agreeing with him

"Yeah, he's one crazy…"

THUMP 

"What was that?" Falco asked, just as the top of the bus was ripped off, revealing Jaws, Dune, and Widow

"Did you really think that you would escape?" Widow asked, her fangs growing longer

"Pika!" cried Pikachu, a fully charged skull bash catching Jaws by surprise and blasting him out of the bus; Pikachu now trying to fight him off as they flew through the air

"You're mine!" yelled Mewtwo, tackling Dune and taking him high into the sky

Zelda used an incredibly powerful blast of magical energy to launch herself at Widow, grabbing her and taking her on a ride through the air.

"We have to help them." cried Ness, using his PK Thunder to catch up with them

"Mario, let's follow them." Peach advised, but before he could the bus was attacked from behind

Looking out the window the Smashers saw that Void had sent tanks after them to destroy them.

"We have our own problems." Ganondorf replied

* * *

The three Smashers and the three minions of Void soon crashed landed at the beach, after fighting their way there. Mewtwo and Zelda landed in the enormous battle ship while Pikachu crashed near the water, kicking up a lot of sand.

"If only you Smashers had decided to join our master, then we wouldn't have to kill you." Jaws cackled, as his body began to change

Slowly, his body began to take a from of a long-snout creature and before long it came into perfect view. In a mutant form which bordered on terrifying, Jaws had transformed into the very thing his name mimicked. With the body of both a man and a great white shark, Jaws stood before Pikachu, looking as if he would eat the small mouse in one gulp.

"Pika?"

Within the battleship Widow and Dune had taken on their hideous transformations, Dune taking the form of a Kraken, or giant squid, and Widow taking the form of a mixture of a wolf spider and black widow spider. Both looked incredibly devilish in appearance as they stared down the Smashers.

"Well it is obvious that these are more than just humans." replied Mewtwo, his powers beginning to grow

"Yes, indeed." replied Zelda

"You will die Smashers and Void will take Smash Planet." hissed Widow

"Prepare for a painful death." cackled Dune

"Zelda, if we wish to defeat these creatures we must be careful, we do not know the full extent of their powers, keep your distance." Mewtwo said to Zelda mentally so that only she could hear him

"Right Mewtwo." she replied psychically

"Hey, where' is everyone?" Ness asked, as he explored a completely different part of the battleship, far away from any action

"You, electric rat." Jaws called, outside "You will be my dinner." he said, licking his lips, "For I am Jaws, Master of the Sea."

"Pika!" cried Pikachu, determined not to become his dinner "Chu!" Pikachu cried, unleashing a thunderbolt

Jaws dodged, though shakily, as if fighting on land was new to him.

"I think we'll be better off on my turf." he replied, jumping into the water

"Chu!' cried Pikachu, sending a bolt of electricity into the water, but since the sea was so wide the electricity quickly dispersed

Walking close to the edge of the water Pikachu tried to sniff out his opponent, but all he could smell was seawater, masking the fishy smell of his adversary.

"Pika?" he muttered, wondering where he could be

Then, as quick as lightening a webbed hand shot out of the water and grabbed hold of Pikachu's small paw, dragging him underwater in an instant. Meanwhile, within the battleship Zelda and Mewtwo had problems of their own. After being separated from Zelda Mewtwo was simply dodging and countering Dune's attacks, which consisted mostly of tentacle strikes and hand-to-hand combat. But with Mewtwo's ability's Mewtwo was able to easily outmaneuver the strange anthromorphic squid.

"You're good, but I'm better." Dune replied, before unleashing a new attack on the psychic pokemon

Sand began to seep through the walls of the ship, accumulating around Dune, Mewtwo looked on in interest as the sand began to swirl.

"I am Dune, Master of the Sands, and my power will destroy you." he said, before unleashing a wave of sand at Mewtwo

Mewtwo sighed as the sand came his way, right before it engulfed him. But as the sand began to clear it was soon seen that Mewtwo was unscathed, an invisible shield protecting him from any harm.

"I see why this Void wanted the Smash Brothers to join him. With subordinates such as you I would want stronger minions as well." Mewtwo said

"We shall see who is weak." Dune replied, unleashing more sand on Mewtwo

Meanwhile, in a different part of the ship Zelda was contending with Widow, who had gone into hiding almost immediately after the fight had begun.

"Show yourself and fight me coward!" she yelled, using her powers to light up the poorly light ship, though outside it was very sunny

"Why fight, when I can break your spirit?" she asked, as the room began to grow dark, even with Zelda' powers

"What's this?" Zelda mumbled as everything began to disappear

"You are fighting the Mistress of Illusion and you have been caught in my Web of Deception foolish princess." Widow's voice said from the nothingness

"She is messing with my mind, must fight it." muttered Zelda, concentrating

"It is no use, once you are ensnared in my web there is not escaping." she said, as Zelda's world began to change for the worst

* * *

"Pika!" cried Pikachu, surfacing from underwater, taking in a breath a fresh air

That didn't last long as he was pulled underwater again by Jaws, dragging the electric mouse under. However that proved to be an ill-thought as Pikachu sent a jolt of electricity through Jaws body, which was multiplied four-fold by all the water around the two.

"Graah!" Jaws cried, backing away from the electric mouse, "Close range attacks will not work on this creature, I would run the risk of being shocked." He muttered "However, I have other ways to deal with my enemy."

Jaws opened his mouth and roared, uncommon for a shark, unleashing strange vibration through the water toward Pikachu.

"What the…" _thought _Pikachu, watching as the wave came toward him

It was not until the wave was upon him did he realize what the attack was; it was a variation of Water Pulse, a pokemon move. He had dealt with this type of attack before, but from the looks of it, the attacks was far more powerful than he had every dealt with. Trying to swim out of the way Pikachu began to paddle but strangely the attack began to follow him and before long it was right on top of him.

"Pika!" cried Pikachu as a piercing wave of sound ripped through his ears, causing untold pain to the small mouse

Pikachu's precious air left his lungs during the attack; however he was able to fight it off quickly enough to save some air in his lungs. Not enough air to continue battling Pikachu swam as quickly as he was able to the surface; however it was not quick enough as another wave was soon upon him, stopping him in place and causing river of pain to flow through him.

"Chu!" he cried as he began to loose consciousness

"Perfect, he is mine." Jaws said, swimming at full speed toward the sinking Pikachu

Pikachu heard Jaws coming his way but the lack of air was getting to the small mouse. But he knew that if he didn't move in time Jaws' belly would soon be full. Pikachu needed to get out of the water and he only knew one move that would do that. Pikachu's tail began to grow bright white as energy accumulated into it. As Jaws moved in closer he could see the bright light and all its power before Pikachu released it in one quick blast. The explosion of energy launched Pikachu clean out of the water and the moment the he reached the surface his lungs absorbed air as if it were going out of style.

"Pika!" he cried, overjoyed that he wasn't going to drown

Nonetheless, his excitement was short live as Jaws flew from under water, into the air, directly toward Pikachu.

"Raah!" roared Jaws, mouth opened widely to reveal a railroad of sharp teeth

But with new found air in his lungs Pikachu was ready for him, sending a thunderbolt his way. Inept at dodging in mid-air Jaws took the attack head on, which sent him thundering back down to the water. A huge splash erupted on impact, sending water high into the sky. But Jaws was not defeated from that attack and swam around, watching Pikachu from the water.

"We're too far out for him to make it back to the beach so I'll get him the moment he hits the water." Jaws thought, following Pikachu's movements in the air.

As Pikachu began to descend electrical energy began to flow around him, as if he were powering up, but Pikachu himself wasn't concentrating as he usually did when he unleashed thunder, his face was rather calm.

"So close." Jaws thought as Pikachu was only seconds from hitting the water

Jaws waited just below the surface, just in case Pikachu was going to unleashing thunder on him from above. Just as Pikachu hit the surface Jaws opened his mouth to swallow Pikachu, but the mouse never came. It took a few seconds for Jaws to realize that Pikachu had _landed _on the water and was actually running on the surface of the water.

"WHAT! That's impossible!" he screeched, surfacing slight to make sure his eyes weren't playing tricks on him

However, as seen earlier Pikachu was indeed running on the water. It seemed that every time his tiny paws hit the water a small jolt of electricity could be seen coming from them, as if the electricity itself was allowing Pikachu to run on the water.

"I'll devour him!" Jaws roared, pursuing the fast-footed electrical mouse

* * *

"Die!" roared Dune, his sand flying toward Mewtwo

The psychic pokemon could care less about what the strange mutant yelled and sighed as he yet again deflected his sand effortlessly.

"Throwing your sand as me is pointless." Mewtwo replied

"Fine then, perhaps I should fight head to head!" he yelled running toward Mewtwo

Dune fired a volley of punches at Mewtwo, but Mewtwo dodged them skillfully, moving from left to right to avoid all of them…until Dune began to attack with his tentacles, six in all, with began to overtake Mewtwo.

"Fast." Mewtwo thought, as one of Dune's tentacles scraped his cheek

With a smirk Dune launched a tentacle toward Mewtwo's right foot, taking hold of it and squeezing tightly. Then with a snap of his tentacle Dune launched Mewtwo into a wall, watching as it collapsed around the psychic pokemon.

"Acting all high and mighty will only back fire in the end. You may be strong mentally, but physically you're about as weak as a newborn kitten." Dune mocked

"Oh really." Replied a voice, directly behind Dune

Before Dune could react he was broadsided by a dark glowing paw. The sheer force of the blow sent dune down the hall of the battle ship before he flew _through _the door of the mess hall. Chairs and tables were obliterated as Dune crashed into them before grinding to a halt just outside the kitchen area.

"I may not have much physical strength." Replied Mewtwo, levitating into the room "But when coupled with my psychic abilities I make up for that quite nicely." He replied

"I'll rip you to shreds." Dune muttered, charging Mewtwo

Mewtwo simply raised his paw toward Dune and the moment Dune was a mere inch away from that paw a blast of dark-psychic energy engulfed Dune, blowing him back forcefully.

"So, your sand protected you from the brunt of the attack, quite ingenious." Replied Mewtwo

"Yes, you're psychic powers are strong, but my sand is stronger." Replied Dune

"I did not hit you with a psychic blast." Replied Mewtwo, "That was ghost energy."

"What?"

"Allow me to explain to you my dimwitted opponent." Replied Mewtwo

"Graah!" roared Dune, going on the attack again, swinging both hands and tentacles at Mewtwo

Instead of trying to dodge the attack Mewtwo decided to simply avoid that attack all together, by teleporting away. As he did so he continued to explain to the raging Dune about his previous attack.

"I have learned both psychic and ghost-type pokemon attacks, however these two powers are not compatible with one another, so unleashing their true powers was a chore. Although I have under gone much mental training and have found a way to combine these powers." He explained; teleporting behind Dune before the mutant could lay a hand or tentacle on him.

"Stop speaking and fight me!" yelled Dune, attacking Mewtwo again

Without skipping a beat Mewtwo continued.

"Since ghost energy is strong against that of psychic energy I have used my vast psychic abilities and have allow the ghost energy within myself to overlap that of the psychic energy, thus making my psychic powers dark." He replied, dodging a barrage of sand "It is not a pure mixture of opposing powers, more of an overlapping, as I explained earlier, but within time I should be able to adequately mix both psychic and ghost power together, then I will be able to move onto the next step." He told Dune

"Which would be?" Dune asked as he got into the conversation, though his attacks had yet to falter

"The combination of Dark-type power." Mewtwo replied, unleashing a powerful blast of psychic energy

The blast sent Dune flying out of the battleship to land on the beach below, kicking up a lot of sand.

* * *

All Zelda could see was darkness around her. She couldn't hear or feeling anything. All there was; was darkness. However, a sound came to her eyes not too long afterward, the sound of laughter; despicable laughter that seemed to taunt the princess to no end.

"Reveal yourself Widow!" Zelda called to the darkness, though the only reply she got was a laugh

It took a while but Zelda began to realize that her breathing had become erratic and her hands were shaking violently.

"So cold." She muttered, bringing her hands around her body

"Princess." Said a low voice, tauntingly "Princess." It repeated again

"Show yourself." Zelda replied again

"Die." The voice muttered as two fangs appeared in the darkness

Soon the entire body of Widow came into view in the darkness, her mouth opening wide as if she were going to swallow Zelda whole.

"Thank you." Replied Zelda, a smile forming on her face

"What?" questioned Widow, not realizing that Sheik was directly behind her

_SHING!_

Sheik cut through Widow with one slash, dispersing her into small specks of dust. It didn't take long for the shinobi to realize that this was also part of the illusion as Sheik walked up to Zelda and helped her up.

"You should not have been deceived by this creature's powers." Sheik scolded, wagging a finger at Zelda

"I did not know what she was going to do, she caught me off guard." Zelda replied

"Luckily you called me to assist you at the last moment, before your entire mind was closed off." Sheik replied

"Yes."

"Dispel this illusion so that I can battle." Sheik asked, needles in hand

"Certainly." Replied Zelda, as a light began to form in her hand

The light began to grow into her hand, dissipating the darkness around the two. Zelda herself began to disappear until only Sheik was left standing as the inside of the battle ship came into view.

"Finally, a chance to battle." Sheik said

Though it couldn't be seen Sheik was smiling brightly under her cloth. Zelda had kept the ninja within her body for so long that Sheik had almost forgotten what it was like to battle, as the adrenaline inside her began pumping.

"Remember Sheik, just because I destroyed the illusion doesn't mean that this Widow isn't still dangerous, watch yourself." Zelda said in her head

"Don't I always?" replied Sheik, dodging a string of web

"Quick to the reaction." Widow thought "Better move quickly before she discovers me."

However the moment she began to move out a thunderous explosion from within the battleship caused Widow to fall, landing on the edge of the battle ship outside.

"Ah, Mewtwo, I guess he is taking this fight outside. I should do so as well." Sheik thought, making her way down the hall

"What the hell…" muttered Widow as she watched Dune crash land into the beach

From what she could see Dune had taken excessive damage from his battle with Mewtwo, though he was still ready to battle. Mewtwo floated down from the ship, his paws glowing with dark energy.

"These Smashers are no joke, to hurt Dune to this extreme and to break away from my Web of Deception…I wonder how Jaws is holding up?" she thought

"There you are!" said a voice, before needles flew out toward Widow

Widow barely dodged them before a roundhouse kick was sent her way, catapulting her out of the ship. Luckily she created a balloon created from her webbing which allowed her to float in the air. Looking toward Sheik Widow looked into the eyes of the daunting shinobi, those piercing red eyes that looked into Widow's very soul.

"I have to go…before she kills me!" Widow thought, firing web as Sheik

The web blanketed the opening in the ship, impeding Sheik's advance for the time being.

"This webbing is strong; it's going to take a little time to break through." Sheik thought, pulling out battle-knife. Its serrated edges quickly began to cut through the webbing but Widow was long gone by then.

* * *

"Chu!" cried Pikachu as his Thunder attack sent Jaws flying out of the ocean

Things had gone from bad to worst with his battle between Pikachu after the electric mouse began to walk on water. Actually to be correct, more so running on water than walking as Pikachu hadn't stopped running the moment he hit the water. Enraged Jaws tried to swallow Pikachu from the surface of the water but this only proved to be ill-conceived as Pikachu had the mutant right where he wanted it. After a few electric blasts and one large thunder attack Pikachu had blasted Jaws out of the water and back on dry land, giving Pikachu the advantage.

"I'll get you!" Jaws yelled, before another blast of electrical energy hit him

Meanwhile, in the battle between Mewtwo and Dune, the Kraken mutant had gone all out to bury Mewtwo, using all the sand around him in this battle.

"Blowing me out of the ship was a fool's choice creature, with all this sand around me there is now way you will defeat me." Dune said

"Well then, why don't I introduce you to what I was explaining earlier, about Dark-type powers?" Mewtwo said, floating into the sky

"Running away I see, well there is no escape from me." Dune said, sending sand toward Mewtwo

Mewtwo easily evaded the attack and continued to climb; higher and higher into the sky. Mewtwo's speed increased as he flew through the sky, flying as high as possible, until he reached the upper atmosphere.

"This should be high enough." He thought as his hand began to glow dark, "Shadow Ball." He thought and the ball of ghost energy accumulated in his hand

His eyes began to glow blue as he used Psychic to flatten the ball of ghost energy until it collapsed in on itself. After doing so it began to grow in size again, although this time the ball was completely black. Using his psychic powers Mewtwo homed in on Dune as this ball of dark energy swirled in his hand.

"Darkness Ball!" he yelled, throwing his arm forward in order to release the ball

At the instant the ball left his hand an incredible amount of power was released, creating a wave that threw Mewtwo clean across the _planet!_ The blast of energy plummeted down at incredible speeds, so fast that much of the energy that it encompassed began to fall from it and dissipated in the sky. However, as it passed through the clouds and homed in on Kraken, there was more than enough energy to deal with Kraken.

"What in the…" he muttered, looking up at the ball heading toward him

Pikachu sensed the ball of energy making its way down toward the ground and ran, taking cover under the ship, where he met Ness and Sheik.

"I see; Mewtwo has grown desperate to use that attack." Sheik said, moving a piece of metal around to shield herself

"What's Mewtwo doing?" Ness asked, sensing the ball

"Just watch." Sheik replied

"I'll simply…stop that before it gets to me." Dune said, firing an enormous column of sand toward the ball

When the sand hit the ball it flew outwards, spiraling around the ball before being flung way.

"Impossible…that's impossible!" yelled Dune, frozen in fear

For some odd reason Dune was too consumed with fear to actually **_move away_ **from the ball off energy as it closed in.

"You might want to wear these, incase sand blows into your eyes." Sheik said, handing Pikachu and Ness goggles

"Where'd you get these?" Ness asked as he put them on

"I'll tell you later." Sheik replied, putting on a pair of goggles herself

Meanwhile…

"Such power." Muttered Dune before the Darkness Ball hit

The impact crushed Dune, forcing him into the ground as if a drill was borrowing into the dirt.

"Yaah! Argh! Aah!" was his last cries as he was drilled into the sand

A powerful gust of wind was kicked up after impact, blowing sand everywhere. Luckily the three Smashers on the ground were perfectly safe under the ship as the sand blew in their direction. When the sand finally died down there was nothing left of Dune except a small crater where he had originally been. Widow started at this phenomenon in pure horror as she realized just how much energy had been released by Mewtwo in this attack. Floating down to Jaws, who had been unfortunate enough to not get out of the way, Widow began to pull him out of the sand he had been half buried in.

"We must escape and regroup with the others before we are destroyed." Widow told jaws, fling him on her back

Jaws nodded his head.

Taking flight again Widow and Jaws made their escape from the battle field.

"Should we go after them?" Ness asked

"Pika?"

"No, first we need to find Mewtwo, he's probably unconscious now somewhere in the world." Sheik replied "Ness, think you can find him?" Sheik asked

"No problem." Ness replied, taking hold of Sheik's hand and Pikachu's paw

All three Smashers' began to run as a portal began to open up and Ness yelled…

"PSI Teleport!" he said, before all three disappeared into the portal

* * *

This is my first chapter on this story. It's just something I came up with out of the clear blue sky, hope you readers enjoy. 


	2. Chapter 2

Mewtwo wasn't sure where he was at the moment. From the point of the expulsion of his devastating attack Mewtwo had no recollection of the events of his trip around the planet. He knew why he didn't remember however. The brilliant pokemon, if not a little reckless, closed off his mind completely, going into a trance like state the moment he attacked, to protect his brain from any psychic feedback that may have occurred from releasing such power. Mewtwo could have defeated Dune without using the Darkness Ball, but the battle would have been very strenuous for the pokemon and he decided that it needed to be ended quickly. However, the strain of using that attack told him that he shouldn't do things he didn't have the capacity to control.

"I wonder when the others will discover me?" he pondered as he looked around, noticing that the attack had blown him into a tundra region, "It's very cold." He thought calmly as he realized just how cold it was

Nonetheless, Mewtwo was fine; as his psychic powers kicked in the moment he regained consciousness, and protected him from the bitter cold. Less could be said about Ness, Pikachu, and Sheik, who had just arrived from a portal the psychic boy had cooked up.

"N-n-n-never w-w-wear s-s-s-shorts h-h-here." Stuttered Ness, hugging his body to try and keep warm

"P-p-pika!" stuttered Pikachu, sharing Ness' feelings

"L-l-let's just g-g-go." Stuttered Sheik, the streamline suit not built for warmth

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After the confusion of being attacked the Smash Brothers went on the offensive, to deal with the numerous tanks that had followed after them in an attempt to destroy them. One problem; during their retaliation the Smash Brothers were separated, leaving only a few actually _on_ the bus. Mario, the driver, was of course still on the bus, along with Samus and Young Link. All the other Smashers had taken off to take care of the tanks, which had retreated to several different places after they realized they were no match for the Smashers.

"So…we just wait here for the others?" Samus asked, as she removed her helmet

"I a guess so?" replied Mario

"Boring." Muttered Young Link

"True, but listen kid, a rule of battle is to know your enemy before you battle them. Going out there blindly will only lead to your defeat." Samus informed

"What about the others?"

"Another rule of battle, if you have allies use them; teamwork is key." She replied "And, if a person shoots at you, you shoot back."

"Oh."

"They'll be a fine." Replied Mario "We'll a just wait a here until they show up." He said

"I guess so." Replied Young Link, laying back in his seat and taking a nap

"Who woulda thought that a kid like this is a Smasher? Ironic that, big things come in small packages." Samus commented

"Hey, I found the sandwiches!" cried Mario happily as he opened up a secret compartment of sandwiches Kirby had on the bus

"Think the puffball will mind?" Samus asked

"We'll a ask him when he gets back." Mario replied, throwing a sandwich toward Samus

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well, that was a nice workout." Bowser commented after finishing off the last of the tanks

"For you, maybe, we on the other hand had to actually _fight_." Replied Captain Falcon

"I fought!" defended Bowser, giving Captain Falcon a mock gasp to show how insulted he was

"_Wow, _I never knew picking things up and throwing them was considered fighting." Falco mocked

"Hey, it takes a lot of strength to pick tanks up and throw 'em. I'd like to see you guys try." Bowser commented

"Well, unlike you, we have to be careful. We can't take a direct hit from tank fire and keep going." Roy replied

"Or hide in a shell." Came Captain Falcon

"I don't hide from nothing!" Bowser roared, stomping up to the two

"Yeah, yeah." They muttered, before walking off

"Grrr!" growled Bowser, ready to smash them into the dirt

However, before he could exact his vengeance Pichu hopped on his head and began to search around from her new vantage point.

"Why are you on my head?" Bowser muttered

"Pi, pi, chu. Pichu…pi pi chu." Replied Pichu

"I don't care if you're looking for the bus, get off my head!" he growled, trying to knock the electric mouse off

But Pichu held on like glue, refusing to climb down and continued to search for the bus.

"Nice head gear." Falco said, trying to hold back his laughter

"Yeah, didn't know Pichus were this fall's fashion." Falcon said

A small smile was plastered on Roy's face as he watched the display before him.

"Oh, _very_ funny. You two are hilarious." Muttered Bowser "And you…" he said, referring to Pichu, "If you don't get off my head right now I'm gonna…" But before he could finish the ground began to rumble

"What the…" Falco yelled, as the ground seemed to take a life of its own and move about wildly

Before they could do anything the ground turned into a slide and their momentum caused them to slide down into the mouth of the cave, disappearing into the darkness of the cave.

"_WAAH!_" they all cried as they slide down

Pichu held on for dear life, knowing that if she let go for even an instant she would be dashed to pieces against all the rocks around them, rocks that moved about like wild beasts, waiting to devour them in an instant.

"_Pichu!_" screeched Pichu, her life flashing before her eyes…even if it was rather short

The terror ride went from bad to worst as the slide split into three different sections, taking Falcon, Falco and Roy, and Bowser and Pichu on three separate paths, thus separating them. Eventually the horrible slide was at and end, depositing the Smashers deep within the twisted caverns of the cave, awaiting whatever had dragged them down in the first place.

"This is just GREAT!" yelled Bowser, beyond his limit for patience after finally stopping

Pichu was horrified, not like dark areas very much.

"Hey you, light bulb." Bowser called in the darkness "Light up so we can see where we are." He said, grumbling

"Pi, pi, pi pi chu." Replied Pichu

"I don't care if you're too scared. Just DO IT!" he roared, irate

This proved to scared Pichu further, something Bowser was counting on. Knowing that Pichu would discharge electricity when frightened or excited Bowser waited patiently until Pichu let loose a bolt of electricity. Luckily he wasn't anywhere near it, giving him time to see the lay out of the area. From what he could see many things were in the cave, including a little timber that had slid down. Seeing this timber as a possible light source Bowser simply needed to light it with his flame breath, thus ceasing the need for the erratic electric attacks of Pichu. Taking a slight breath Bowser puffed out a small fireball, which scared Pichu yet again, a bright light appearing out of nowhere. Another bolt of electricity left Pichu's body giving Bowser the light he needed to fire a stream of heat toward the timber, immediately lighting it and thus lighting the entire part of the cave the two were in.

"Well, at least we got some light." Bowser muttered, wondering how in the world they ended up here

"Pi…" muttered Pichu, agreeing, though still visibly shaking

Bowser felt the need to lash out at someone and since Pichu was the only person around at the moment Bowser began to prepare a verbal assault toward the mouse, but before he could unleash any words the cave began to shake again before something rose from the ground.

"What the…" he cried out as something climbed from the ground. Before long the creature to climb from the ground was seen to be a human, decked out in armor, like the humans he had seen at Void's mansion.

"You wouldn't happen to be working for that Void guy?" Bowser asked while Pichu hid behind the large tortoise

"Yes, and you will now die for your insolence." The person replied, fully pulling himself from the ground

"Guess we got a fight on our hands." Replied Bowser, motioning toward Pichu

However Pichu was too frightened to reply and stayed behind Bowser for her protection.

"Guess _I _got a fight on _my _hands." Muttered Bowser

"I am Mineral, Master of the Earth, and you will fall to my might." Mineral replied

"Such an original name." Bowser mocked

"Die." The man said before running toward Bowser, fist tightly clenched

Bowser sighed as he watched the foolish man run forward and put his hand out to grab the fist before it made contact. As expected Bowser stopped the man's punch with relative easy, but Bowser was pushed back a few inches after impact, startling even him.

"Guy's stronger than he looks." Bowser thought as he threw Mineral away

"You are strong, but nothing compared to me." Mineral said, clenching his fists once again

"Stop talking and fight." Bowser said, unimpressed by Mineral's boasting

"As you wish." He said as his body began to change

As Bowser stared in bewilderment Mineral's body began to increase in size, as his muscles began to bulge out until the man was three times his original size. His skin began to turn dark brown as he head began more square like, giving him the appearance of a rock. Before long Mineral towered over Bowser, breathing heavily due to the strain of the transformation, but feeling to eradicate Bowser and Pichu was evident in Mineral's eyes.

"So what, you got big and stupid looking." Replied Bowser "Is this suppose to scare me?" he asked

"No, it is supposed to kill you." Replied Mineral, stomping over to Bowser

Bowser wasn't stupid, he knew that Mineral had gotten far stronger than he originally was, but Bowser's pride told him that he could still beat this pansy if he was careful. When Mineral was in range he launched a punch toward Bowser, who dodged the attack skillfully and brought his own fist toward the gut of Mineral.

_WHAM!_

The moment Bowser's fist connected with Mineral's gut time seemed to stop as the sound of the impact resonated throughout the cave. Bowser was sure he had Mineral with that attack, the behemoth stopping in his tracks after the punch, but moments later Mineral grinned wickedly before bringing his own hand across Bowser's face, crashing it into his jaw and sending the tortoise into a nearby wall.

"Pichu!" cried Pichu as he watched Bowser fly away

"Now for you." Mineral replied, stomping over to Pichu

Pichu released a bolt of electricity toward Mineral, but because of Mineral's density the electricity flowed through him harmlessly, since he did not conduct electricity in this form.

"Pointless." He muttered before bringing his fist down toward Pichu

Pichu, though scared, had enough sense to move out of the way before the fist hit, escaping certain injury. Running over to Bowser, who had collapsed after falling from the way, Pichu tried to wake the tortoise that was effectively dazed.

"If you see any teeth lying around, they're mine." He muttered, which all in all was true, as many _of _his teeth were lying on the ground

However Bowser's teeth had a habit of growing back rather quickly and it didn't take long for him to once again have a dazzling white smile.

"Hmm, still wish to battle?" asked Mineral as he watched Bowser stand up

"One sucker punch ain't gonna do it." Replied Bowser "But what did you do?" he asked, "I hit you, I know, but somehow, you absorbed it." Bowser said

"You are rather smart." Mineral replied "I can absorb any blow and diffuse it throughout my body. I am invulnerable." He said

"We'll see rock-boy." Bowser Muttered before charging the Rock Ogre again

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After the slide of horror Falco and Roy were deposited deep within the cave, but unlike Bowser and Pichu, Falco and Roy ended up somewhere with light. Unfortunately this place wasn't exactly hospitable as they were near an active magma flow.

"Damn it's hot." Muttered Falco, wiping his brow

"I do not feel much myself." Replied Roy, dusting himself off

"Well I ain't a half-dragon like _some_ people I know." Replied Falco, removing his jacket "Ahh, that's better." he said

"I know that this was no mere coincidence, someone dragged us down here." Roy told Falco

"Think it was one of those guys working for that Void character?" Falco asked

"Give the bird-boy a prize!" someone yelled, turning the attention of the Smashers deep down the shaft they were in

On a nearby ledge stood a female, dressed in armor, staring up at the two Smashers, a wicked smile plastered on her face.

"Who are you?" Roy demanded

"I am Flow, servant of Master Void, Mistress of Magma, defend yourselves." Flow said, using inhuman strength to jump up toward the two

"Another of those freaky humans." Muttered Falco "Let's take her out and quick, we don't have time for this." Falco replied

"I do not wish to harm a female, but I suppose she leaves us no choice." Roy replied, just as Flow made it up toward the ledge

Flow launched a kick at Roy, though he easily evaded the obvious attack, but before he could retaliate, Flow changed her target and rushed Falco, trying to tackle him to the ground while he was off guard. However Falco was ready and countered the attack, dodging at first and retaliating with a punch. But after knocking her away Falco held his wing in pain, as if the attack had done more damage to him than Flow.

"What happened?" Roy asked, watching as Falco writhed in pain

"It was like punching a wall of steel, even worse than the Metal Boxes." he replied, soothing his heart wing "Nothing broken, but I don't suggest we get too physical with this one." Falco told him

"Pretty strong." Flow cackled "For you to punch me away means you have some strength." she told him "But you'll never be able to hurt me." she said, turning to the Smashers, where it was revealed to them that Flow's skin had turned into some living armor

Undergoing a strange transformation Flow morphed into a more formidable fighter as she took on the resemblance of a Manta Ray, long stinger included.

"As you would say, this is just plain-freaky, correct?" Roy asked

Falco nodded his head.

"Yyyyyyou wwwwwwwwill die!" she screeched in a strange slur

She began to move as if she were drunk, swaying side to side, her body moving in a fluid-like manner.

"Weird." muttered Falco

"Indeed." replied Roy

"Ttttttttttttthis iiiiiiiiiiis mmmmmmmmmmmy wwwwwwwwwwwave aaaaaaaattack." she said before moving at an incredible pace

The two Smashers were so surprised by Flow's sudden speed that they were caught completely off guard, becoming victims to punches launched by the Manta Ray woman. Roy crashed into a nearby rock while Falco slid along the ground before catching himself, opening fire on Flow in retaliation. However his laser shots bounced off of Flow's skin harmlessly, her strange transformation making her immune to the laser blasts.

"Crap!" Falco muttered, seeing as his blaster was useless at the moment

"Let me see if I cannot cut this beast down to size." Roy replied, leaping forward as he drew his blade

"Try iiiiiiiiiit!" she slurred, awaiting his attack

Roy jumped toward Flow, who in retaliation countered with a punch, but Roy evaded the attack swinging his sword at an awkward angle, toward Flow's back.

_DING!_

Roy's sword bounced of Flow's hide leaving not a scratch, but the impact did knock the strange mutant woman off her feet, causing her to fall on her face.

"I see, not even the Sword of Seals can penetrate such a hide as hers." Roy said

"Well it looks like _direct _attacks are out, guess we'll have to trip her up." Falco commented

As Flow tried to stand it was obvious that her true weakness was that her hide; though making her invulnerable, also gave her added weight which she had yet to master. Falco's speed came in handy as he blazed over to Flow, sending his foot toward her legs, connecting with her ankle. Roy followed up by driving the hilt of his blade into Flow's jaw, thus knocking her off balance, causing her to stumble back toward the edge.

"End this battle now if you do not want to end up bathing in magma." Roy ordered, his blade beginning to glow

"Sssssssssssoooooooooo beeeeeeeeeeeeeee iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit!" she yelled, purposely tipping herself over

"Damn!" yelled Falco as he and Roy ran to the edge, just to see Flow disappear into the magma "That freak was crazy." Falco said, shaking his head in disdain

"Quite." Replied Roy, sheathing his blade

However just before they could leave a column of magma rose toward them, with the intent of destroying them. Falco's speed help him evade the attack, but Roy was not as lucky as the column cut him off, preparing to roast him alive.

"Roy!" yelled Falco just as Roy was engulfed by the column of magma

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Captain Falcon was searching around in the dark, trying to find a way out. Luckily he had some light if he continued to rub his hands together, making a small fire in the palm of his hands. From what he could see the only other way out was either going back up the slide, which was too steep to climb or risk walking further into the cave, praying for a way out. Falcon decided it would be better to brave the darkness of the cave, being the courageous (though sometimes foolish) man he was.

"I'm gonna get whoever dragged me down here." He muttered as he found a passage and walked it

However as he walked down the passage he swore he heard strange noises echoing throughout it. He thought it was simply his own breathing but before long the sounds in the cave were more than his own, as if something was following him.

"Alright, come on out!" he yelled "I know I'm not crazy, something is following me and…" he began, picking up a nearby rock "You're there!" yelled, flinging a rock toward the ceiling

_CLUNK!_

"Ow!" someone screeched

"Knew it." Replied Captain Falcon

"I suppose I wasn't as quiet as I should have been." Someone muttered in the darkness

"Come on out." Captain Falcon demanded

The sound of someone dropping and landing on the ground could be heard and footsteps approaching. Falcon dropped back into a defensive stance, awaiting his opponent but as the figure stepped into the light he raised an eyebrow as the person following him was a woman with long blonde hair, her body encased in armor.

"Well _hello_." Falcon said in a suave voice

"Hello yourself." The woman replied

"Hmm, you wouldn't happen to be working for that Void guy, would ya?" he asked

"Well I am…but I have a proposition for you." She replied

"Yeah?"

"You seem like a smart man, join Void, you could have anything you want." She said "C'mon, I know you're not like the others." She said

"Well that's true." Falcon replied

"And that helmet makes you so mysterious." She said, purring

"That's true too." He replied

"So what's stopping you?" she asked, growing ever closer to his lips

"Well…I work for myself." He said, pushing away "Don't follow what others say unless they're equal to me in a fight." He said "Like the others."

"Well then, looks like I'm gonna have to beat some sense into ya." She said, backing away

A sickening transformation greeted Captain Falcon as the strange woman before him turned into what seemed like a vampire bat. Long fangs protruded from her mouth as her arms took the appearance of webbed-wings. Fur covered most of her body while an evil glare of animal ferocity appeared in her eyes.

"Freaky…" muttered Falco as she finished her transformation

"You may call me Sonar, Mistress of Sound." She told him before disappearing in the darkness

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Imprint marks of both Bowser and Mineral were evident in the walls of the cave as the two behemoths murdered one another. The electric mouse known as Pichu was busy hiding, not liking the dark in the least and too scared of Mineral to help Bowser, who wasn't doing as well as he hoped. Even though Bowser still out matched Mineral in brute strength Bowser's blows didn't do the damage needed to drop Mineral, who continued to counter mercilessly. It wouldn't be long before Bowser couldn't keep this up and Bowser knew that.

"Raarh!" roared Bowser, unleashing yet another punch

Bowser refused to give up or give in to this colossus and was determined to bring him down no matter what.

"Pichu?" muttered Pichu as she watched Bowser basically kill himself against this daunting foe

Pichu had always seen Bowser as a calculating, mean-ish monster that was always ready to break anyone or anything in his path. At times he fought cruelly and other times he fought with finesse, but right now he was fighting for something more. Bowser was slow, but his daunting strength made up for that, the strength that Pichu was always afraid of, but this strange mutant trumped even Bowser's strength with its near invulnerability, forcing Bowser to rely on something else. Bowser was fighting a losing battle, even Pichu saw this, but he refused to give in. Pichu thought it was his pride pushing him to fight but one thing changed that after Mineral hit Bowser in the gut.

_WHAM!_

Bowser went down hard, holding his belly as the air was officially knocked out of him. Consciousness began to leave him as his eyes began to roll in the back of his head. Falling to his knees his head jerked, turning toward Pichu. A small smile formed on his devilish face, uttering words before he crashed to the ground.

"Hold him off while I take a nap." He said before losing all consciousness

"Finally…that beast was quite a handful." Mineral said, turning to Pichu "Now for you." he said, stomping over to Pichu

Pichu looked at Bowser, then at Mineral, and then at herself before her little paw curled up into what resembled a fist. Pichu was mad, but not entirely at Mineral, but more for herself for not fighting when she needed to. Electricity began to spark on her cheeks as she glared at Mineral, determined to finish him.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Falco stared in disbelief as time seemed to slow; Roy being engulfed by magma.

"I couldn't save him." He muttered as the last of the magma collapsed on Roy

"Wwwwwwwwwwell tttttttttttttthat wwwwwwwwas eeeeeeeeasy." Slurred a voice

"You!" roared Falco, jumping off the edge toward Flow who had just surfaced

Laser shots rang from Falco's blaster, making contact with Flow, though they bounced off harmlessly. However shooting her was not his objective as he timed the shots to that they _did _bounce of Flow, hitting a few nearby rocks in the cave walls. Before Flow realized it the rocks loosened and fell, crushing her under their weight. Falco landed on small ledge, just above the magma pool, watching as Flow disappeared under the magma, with two tons of stone crushing her.

"That's for Roy." He spat as he turned to head back up

"Aaaaaaaand tttttthis iiiiiiiiiiiiis ffffffffffffffffor yyyyyyyyyou!" cried out Flow as he jumped out of the magma

Her long stinger, which protruded from her spine shot out at Falco, who just barely dodged it, watching as it ripped through his shirt.

"Close one." He thought

Flow's next attack was a punch, which Falco also dodged. However the force of the punch imploded a nearby wall, causing a stream of magma to pour out, directly over Flow.

"So, you're skin's so tough not even magma can get through?" he asked

"Rrrrrrrrrrrright." She slurred

"But I don't think the insides are." He thought, concocting a plan

If he shot her in the mouth then he knew for sure that she'd be down for the count, all he needed to do was get her into a position that made her open her mouth. As if the gods were smiling down on him Flow did open her mouth, wide.

"Perfect." He said, taking aim

Actually the gods must have hated him or something because moments after Flow opened her mouth magma flowed out of it, on direct course for Falco.

"What the…" he muttered, not having the time to evade

Activating his Reflector Shield Falco bounced the magma back right before it hit him, thus saving him from the same fate as Roy. But when the magma cleared Flow was right on top of him, launching a punch at him. The shield shattered on impact and the punch connected, sending Falco flying back. Luckily he caught himself on the cave wall, balancing on a small rock protruding out.

"Damn, felt like getting hit by a train." He muttered "If it hadn't been for the shield she woulda broke every bone in my chest."

"DIE!" Flow hollered, unleashing a wave of magma at Falco

Not even Falco could have evaded this, at the angle he was at. Falco watched as the magma came closer, wanting to use his reflector shield, but hat needed more time to charge. The wave came closer and Falco gulped, seeing this as the end, until...

"Hah!" someone yelled, jumping in-between Falco and the wave

Moments later the sound of a blade slashing through the magma was heard and the wave of magma was diverted. Then with the utmost finesse Falco was taken by his shirt by the boy he thought was dead, before they landed on a nearby ledge.

"Roy?"

"Hello." Replied Roy "Did you miss me?" he asked

"Was wondering when you'd show up." Falco replied, not trying to show how worried he really was

"So did you miss me?" Roy asked

"Hardly, but I do need your help." Falco replied "That freak's tough?"

"Oh, the _mighty _Falco needs my assistance does he?" Roy mocked

"Shut up…" he muttered

"Not until you admit you were worried?" Roy replied

Falco grunted and groaned, muttering swears. He couldn't stand the smile on Roy's face, but Roy knew he had him.

"Fine…I was...worried." Falco replied

"That was all I was looking for." Replied Roy

"Are yyyyyyyyyyyyyou two done yyyyyyyyyyyet?" Flow asked, rising from the magma

"Oh, are you impatient for you defeat?" Roy asked

"Hhhhhhhhhhhardly." She muttered, lunging at the two

"Let's get her." Falco replied, Roy giving him an assuring nod, standing in defensive stances

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Falcon couldn't see anything but he knew that Sonar was flying around, looking for the perfect time to strike. Falcon let fire blaze in his palms, to light up the general area around him, hopefully then he could see Sonar's attacks coming.

"Is fear griping you, are you unsure of your next move, scared of my own." Whispered a voice

"Not really, just bored. If you're gonna fight then do it." He said, not an ounce of fear in his voice

"Very well!" she yelled before Falcon heard a huge flap

Anticipating that she was going to attack Falco waited, having already determined the distance between the wall and himself; a little something he learned while racing. He didn't know Sonar's speed, but by gauging the sounds when she was flying about randomly he calculated her time of arrive on his spot. With all his computation he almost didn't have time to attack, but surely he unleashed a blazing foot in a circular path around his body.

"Ahh!" cried Sonar

The kicked hadn't hit her but it had been damn close, igniting her fur slightly as it passed in front of her.

"Shucks, missed." He muttered, snapping his fingers to further his disappointment

"That was too close?" Sonar thought, backing away "How did he know I would be there?" she wondered "I couldn't have gauged the distance, and even if he did he couldn't possibly know of my speed."

From her position she could make out Falcon clear as day, even through the darkness, though her sonar gave her added accuracy. But if Falcon could track her so easily then she would have to stop playing around and get serious before he _seriously _hurt her. Taking flight again Sonar began to circle Falcon, her speed gradually increasing.

"She's on the move again." He thought, listening, but soon all sound left his ears

It became so quiet that Falcon couldn't even hear the eerie silence of the cave…even if it is rather redundant.

"I can't hear anything?" he thought, as if he were losing his hearing,

That's when he remembered…

"Sonar, Mistress of _Sound_." He thought, just before something crashed into him with surprising force

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"HOLD STILL!" roared Mineral as he once again tried and failed to hit Pichu who was moving about him quickly

Unlike before Pichu wasn't simply just scurrying around him frantically, using her small size to evade him like she did with the Smashers, but she had him completely outclassed in speed, moving so fast that it seemed as if _he _was moving in slow-motion; and all through this Pichu kept the same expression on her face, a fiercely determined one, unwavering in its resolve.

"Die!" he roared, pounding the ground in hopes of causing enough damage to cause it to rise up, thus impeding Pichu's movements

However this didn't do much to Pichu who simply bounced around the rocks like a pinball.

_WHAM!_

Mineral felt **something **collided with his chest but before he could react the small pinball retreated. Bouncing off the wall Pichu positioned her self for a Skull Bash, but Mineral saw it, unleashing a punch. When the punch connected…well truthfully it didn't actually connect, as the punch went through Pichu as if she were merely a mirage. Mineral gasped slightly before the real Pichu collided with him, sending volts of electricity into Mineral.

"Graah!" he cried out as Pichu shocked him

Even though he didn't conduct electricity, the Skull Bash sent the electric attack **inside **him, thus shocking him. I mean, his _insides _conducted electricity.

"Whoa!" he cried as he lost his balance and began to fall

But Pichu was already behind him and quick as lightening head-butted him, cracking **something** as she made contact.

"GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" he yelled, filling the cave with his screams

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'll kill yyyyyyyyyyou!" roared Flow as she tried to take down Falco and Roy

However the duo was proving quite troublesome for the lone mutant as each had the back of the other. Whenever Falco was in trouble Roy was there, whether he wanted him to or not, and this time Falco made sure to keep his eye on the young swordsman, not wanting a repeat performance of earlier.

"I don't believe this…we're hitting her with everything we have and it hardly puts a dent in her." Falco muttered, unleashing laser blasts

"We are looking at this at the wrong angle." Replied Roy "Piercing her hide is near impossible, unless…"

"Unless what?" Falco asked

"If I have enough time I should be able to break through that hide of hers, but I will need at least a minute to prepare." He said

"A minute...and I thought this was going to be hard." Falco replied "You got yourself one minute buddy, after that you better be ready or I'm not saving you." He replied

"Thank you."

"Don't thank me until we beat her."

"Oh rrrrrrrrrrreally!" yelled Flow as she attacked them yet again

"One minute!" Falco yelled before he tackled Flow, bringing her down toward a lower ledge

A brief smile passed over Roy's face before he became serious, holding his sword in front of him.

"I call on your powers; Sword of Seals, Fire Emblem, give me the power I need." He said

His sword began to glow, as it usually did when he prepared his Flare Blade, but now it began to glow even brighter than ever, causing the very ground around him to shake under the power. Meanwhile Falco was doing his best to keep Flow away from Roy, meaning he had to fight the mutant hand to hand, being careful not to punch her directly, should he risk breaking his wing.

"Hold sssssssssssstill!" she yelled, her punches moving in slow motion compared to Falco's speed

Falco had Flow in speed, but the heat was getting to him and he would get a heat stroke if he continued at this pace for very much longer. Being a bird of the sky he was better off in the cooling breezes than underground near active magma. His eyes blurred for a few moments, but that was the break Flow needed to attack him with her tail. The tail hit its mark, catching Falco across the cheek. This attack was followed up by a kick, aiming for Falco's heart. Falco however saw the attack coming and, as if on instinct, stepped back just enough so that the kick hit him in the belly, just below the ribs. The kick wasn't as deep as intended, but it was enough to cause Falco to go flying back into a nearby wall.

"Oof!" he cried out as he hit

Flow didn't give him the chance to recover as he was already on the attack, but her weight was getting to her and her punch was much slower than before, allowing Falco time to evade and counter with a leg sweep. He flinched slightly on impact, being that Flow's entire body was hard, but nothing he could walk off as Flow went down, her entire weight bringing her crashing to the ground. Falco unloaded on the freak with a barrage of laser fire, which didn't do any damage, but it did keep her pinned down.

"Hurry it up!" Falco yelled "You're minutes up!" he said

"Get her up here I cannot much in this condition." He said

"Great, just great…" Falco muttered, wondering how he was going to get someone like Flow, as heavy as she was up the ledge

Flow began to stand; ignoring the laser blasts and charged Falco again. Ceasing his gunfire Falco jumped straight up, grabbing hold of a rock, protruding from the side of he wall.

"Damn hhhhhhhhhhheeeeeee can jump." Flow thought, wondering how she would be able to get up to him

That's when it hit her. Jumping into the magma Flow disappeared and Falco watched as something crazy began to happen. Slowly something rose out of the magma, a large lump to be exactly, but soon the lump began to take shape. It became long, as its width and length increased. As it grew 'wings' the lump formed a 'head' along with a long whip-like tail. Before long the lump took its complete form, resembling that of a Manta Ray, though this Ray looked as if it came out of someone's nightmares, demonic in sense. Then the Ray opened its 'mouth' and spoke.

"Prepare to fry, like chicken!" it roared, its slur gone, now replace with burbling noises

"I'm no CHICKEN!" bellowed Falco, but before he could continue to rant the Magma Manta Ray 'flew' towards him

Falco was officially fed up with this fight and simply wanted it to end.

"Alright, no more messing around." He said, before taking off

Falco's speed helped him to run along the very wall, the centripetal force allowing him to stick to it as if it were the ground. The Ray kept up with him, shooting its long tail into the magma far below before unleashing magma at Falco. With its tail the magma pool the Ray had an unlimited amount of magma to spit at Falco, but Falco's speed helped him to evade the attack as he made his way higher and higher. Falco's speed increased and increased until he was almost twice as fast as Fox's starting speed, though nowhere near as fast as Fox's top speed, a speed the bird-man would never reach no matter how hard he tried.

"Almost there." Falco yelled, jumping and disappearing behind a nearby ledge

"I have you now!" roared the beast, it's gurgling sounds painful to the ears as it rose over to the ledge, only to come face-to-face with Roy, who's blade was glowing so brightly that it nearly masked him from sight

"Die foul beast!" Roy yelled as the Ray came into range

Roy brought his blade down, just as the Ray was about to crash into him, and the moment he did the explosion that resonated, sent shockwaves throughout the entire cave, as an impressive force was unleashed.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Captain Falcon was in quite the dilemma. Not only could he not see anything due to the darkness and whatever Sonar had done he couldn't hear anything either. With two of his senses officially out of whack he would have to rely on his sense of smell, which wasn't as acute as some of the other members of the Smash Brothers. With these handicaps Captain Falcon was officially a sitting duck as something keep attacking him, clawing at his body with razor sharp talons. If not for his instincts in racing he would have probably been torn to pieces by now, but the situation was getting worse by the second. He was blindly lashing out, hoping by sheer dump luck he would hit something, but Sonar easily saw him attacking wildly, amused that she had pushed him to hit extreme.

"The fear has gotten to him, now is the time to finish him off." She said before she took flight yet again

This time her speed grew even quicker than before and her fangs grew long. With a brief glance she stared at Falcon before doing a back flip, moving into a dive bomb as she flew directly toward him, ready to rip his throat out.

"This is it." Falcon thought, fed up with this display

After calming himself down he knew the only way he'd ever hit Sonar is if he hit everything around him, but he needed her in range, which was why he continued to flail about wildly, but now, he felt an uneasy chill run through him and with that he slammed his fists into the ground, unleashing a hell storm of fire from his palms.

"What the…" cried Sonar, trying to back away, but it was too late

Actually, even if she had avoided the attack initially it would have eventually caught up with her as fire and light engulfed the entire cave. Though the fire wasn't exactly hot enough to kill, it was strong enough to singe her skin and ignite her fur, while the intense bright light blinded her. Being part bat she had all the creature's strengths, yet all its weaknesses, bright light being one of them.

"AHH!" she cried out in sheer horror as all sight was destroyed from her eyes

Even though bats could technically 'see' with sound, her eyes were completely useless now, as Falcon's attack had permanently blinded her, destroying all the delicate fibers within her eyes. But even though the _searing _pain and blindness Sonar could still 'see' Falcon, even that smirk on his face knowing that his plan had succeeded.

"I'll kill you, you, YOU…" she stuttered, unable to yell due to all the words she wanted to spew out at him

"Falcon Kick!" he yelled, illuminating the darkness with his furious kick

His devastating kick was far brighter than usually, wanting to sacrifice strength for illumination in order to actually **hit **Sonar. Sonar was far too dazed from Falcon's previous attack to evade his kick, his foot catching her in her side from a near miss.

"Grrr!" she growled, trying to back away but Falcon wasn't giving her the chance as he followed up with his Raptor Charger, connecting with her wing

He didn't have the accuracy to break her wing, but he was able to burn it slightly, effectively slowing her down.

"Give up?" he asked as he went on the attack again, though the darkness made it hard to pinpoint her _exact _location

However he did not let this fact deter him from defeating this freak, if only for the fact that he wanted to get out the cave and she was in his way.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pichu nearly gave herself a concussion after hitting Mineral in his back, but she achieved her goal of making him pay for hurting Bowser. Whatever had cracked had severely hampered Mineral's power, making him no stronger than a large balloon. He was too far-gone in his pain to be much of a threat, or so Pichu thought.

"I'll…kill…you!" he grunted, the pain in his back unbearable "I will…" he began but was interrupted when the entire cave began to shake

"Pi…chu?" cried Pichu, wondering what was going to happen next

"What was that?" Mineral wondered as he tried to keep from falling

"Ugh…keep it down; some of us are trying to sleep." Muttered a voice

"Pichu!" cried Pichu in happiness as she watched Bowser climb to his feet, "Pichu pi?" she asked, wondering if he was all right

"Yeah, I'm fine…so, what happened while I was out?' he asked

Pichu pointed at Mineral after he picked himself up after the sudden tremor that ripped through the cave. Bowser watched as the mutant grabbed his back and rubbed, as if he were in some sort of agony over it, as he muttered profusely because of it.

"Well, well rodent, you did good." Replied Bowser

Even though Pichu didn't like when she was called a rodent, preferring an electric mouse, she knew Bowser was praising her in his own strange way.

"Alright." He said, cracking his knuckles "Time for me to finish this." He said with a wicked grin

Taking hold of the spiked bans on his arms he used his immense strength to rip them off, discarding them to the ground.

"You might want to back up rodent." Said as he finished ripping the bans off his left arm

Raising an eyebrow to this strange speculate Pichu did as she was told and stepped away from Bowser as he finished by ripping off his collar.

"Pichu?" wondered Pichu, as to what the point was to all this

With the detachment of the collar Bowser underwent a strange transformation. After growing slightly in size many parts of his body began to grow longer, such as his snout, horns, tail, claws, and teeth. With his change complete the King of Koopas resembled his more monstrous form, a small form of Giga Bowser.

"Pichu pi, chu?" she asked

"Well Giga **did** come from me." He said with a grin

"I don't care what you've become, I'll destroy you." Mineral muttered, ignoring the pain in his back and charging Bowser

Bowser drew his head back, tensing every muscle in his body, like a wound up spring ready to snap. Bowser's hair flared up slight causing a shiver to run through Pichu's spine, but just before Mineral came into range Bowser muttered three words.

"Don't worry Pichu."

Pichu gasped…never, in all the time she had known Bowser had he ever referred to her by her name. Rodent, rat, or any combination of that and electric were the only names he ever had for her.

_**KER-BLAM!**_

The instant Bowser made contact with Mineral's gut a shockwave of unbelievable force was released. Since Bowser's attack was far more wide spread than that of Pichu's Head-butt Mineral fully expected the damage to ripple through him harmlessly but after only a few moments after impact his body went numb and fell like a ton of bricks.

"W-w-what did y-y-you d-d-d-do?" Mineral stuttered, his body not responding properly

"Well, in a scientific perspective I have rendered your body incapable of moving by instantly paralyzing your entire body…but I hate talking like that, let's say I hit you so hard you body went stupid. "

"YOU!" he yelled trying to run toward Bowser, but tripping because his arms moved instead "I'LL KILL YOU!" he roared, flailing about wildly as he tried to charge Bowser

"Great huh?" Bowser asked Pichu

Pichu nodded, trying to keep from bursting out laughing from the spectacle before her. As Bowser said Mineral couldn't control his body correctly, occasionally running into walls involuntarily because his body was so out of whack. Mineral's anger grew and grew and he eventually had enough, but not without throwing a tantrum on the ground with his fists.

"Pichu?" Pichu asked, noticing Bowser breathing hard

"I'm fine." He said, watching Mineral lose it "I just get a little tired after doing this." He said "Don't use it because I can't stand the after affects, but after some rest I'll be fine." He said

"RAAAAAAAAAH!" roared Mineral one last time as he brought his fist down as hard as he could, sending a large crack throughout the cave "I'll bury you all!" he bellowed as the cave walls and ceiling gave way

"Pichu pi, pi!" cried Pichu, telling Bowser to hightail it since the cave was caving in

"I would, but can't move." He told Pichu, barely able to raise his fist "Stop him before we're buried."

With a nod Pichu shot off, preparing to strike down Mineral before the cave lost all structural integrity, but just before she reached him a rock fell between them, effectively cutting her off

"Ha, ha, ha." Laughed Mineral as the rocks fell "Master Void will be pleased. My sacrifice will not be in vain." He said just as boulders fell, ending him, though his laughter could still be heard for some time longer

With Mineral gone Pichu ran back to Bowser, dodging incoming rocks on instinct until she was right at his feet. Grabbing his leg she tried to pull him to safety but it was obvious he wasn't going anywhere, even though he tried to move, he was just too tired to move his heavy frame.

"Pichu pi!" cried Pichu, straining to move Bowser

"You better get going." He said calmly, though the panic in his eyes was apparent

"Pichu!" yelled Pichu, refusing

"Don't make me crush you." He said, but Pichu knew that was an empty threat since he couldn't move his feet "I can't move, just get going before you became mouse pancakes." He said

Pichu shook her head, still refusing and turned to the falling rocks, unleashing electric attacks. Bowser watched as she obliterated the rocks before them, ignoring the pain coursing through her body by using so many electric attacks at once, but he knew that this was all in vain as not even Pichu could have kept up with all the rocks falling.

"Get out of here!" he yelled "I don't want to sound like one of those cheesy heroes that sacrifices themselves for their friends. Go before I get all teary-eyed." He said, blowing a puff of fire at Pichu

The attack hardly did anything and it only served to break Pichu's concentration, causing one of her bolts to fly straight upward and loosen the ceiling further. Then came a sickening crack.

"Pichu?" Pichu wondered, looking up only to see an enormous boulder falling down toward them

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Falcon had heard a loud explosion resonate through the cave, a very familiar sounding explosion when he thought about it.

"Roy." He thought, wondering what the kid was up to

The explosion shook the very foundations of the cave, opening up a new passage in the part of the cave Falcon was in. Seeing this as his way out, since the passage went up, Falcon raced off, ready to get out.

"Where do you think you're going!" yelled Flow, taking flight and following after Falcon

Falcon disregarded her, only wanting to get out and picked up his pace, though Sonar was slowly gaining.

"Must be getting tired." He thought as he ran

"I'll kill you!" she yelled, fangs protruding from her mouth

"Got to get away." He thought, before an interesting idea popped into his head "Falcon Punch!" he yelled, throwing his fist toward the ground

"KYAAAAAAA!" cried his furious punch as the force sent him sailing through the air toward the entrance at a fast velocity

"See ya!" he yelled as he disappeared into the passage

"He really thinks he can escape me? Even without sight I can follow him anywhere

However escaping her wasn't his only objective, as he had noticed the stalactites on the cave ceiling dangling menacingly. Sonar didn't notice this until it was too late.

_SPLAT!_

"Too bad, I sorta liked that girl." Falcon thought "But I'd rather not be killed by her." He said as he left

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mind telling me why you did that?" Falco asked

"I did that so we could survive, unless you enjoy dying?" Roy replied

"No, but I don't enjoy being blown into walls due to shockwaves."

"I apologize for that, I suppose I put more energy into the attack than I thought." He replied, standing up, but losing his balance due to exertion

"I got ya kid." Replied Falco, taking Roy by his shoulder before throwing Roy onto his back

"Thank you." Replied Roy

"Don't mention it, but you owe me a new jacket." He said

"Done."

As they walked off, noticing a passage way that lead up, something slowly rose from the magma behind them. Before long it was seen to be Flow, who was badly hurt, but a long way from being dead.

"They think they have destroyed me." She thought, as her armor chipped off her body "But I am invulnerable, nothing can destroy me." She said, her tail flicking madly, "If I am quick then I can kill them both with one strike." She muttered, "Now die." She murmured, unleashing her tail

Falco and Roy were far too tired to notice the tail coming their way as it silently tore through the air. They were sitting ducks and never even realized it! But just as the tail was going to connect with them it stopped suddenly, as if it had been attacked. Falco and Roy turned around after hearing a noise; only to see a large boulder and a long tail on the ground, limp.

"Isn't that, that woman's tail?" Roy asked

"I think so." He replied, tracing it up to the boulder

Putting two and two together Falco realized what must have happened and smiled slightly at their sheer dumb luck.

"Let's go." He said, carrying Roy

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Pichu?" wondered Pichu as she looked around

The electric pokemon fully expected to have been crushed by the falling boulder, but as she looked up he saw that Bowser was supporting the weight of not only the boulder but also most of the ceiling of the cave, but barely.

"You okay rodent?" he asked

Well…proper introductions didn't last long, thought Pichu, nodding her head.

"Good, 'cause you need to get going, I can't hold this very long." He said

Pichu shook her head no, still refusing to leave.

"Damn you're stubborn." He thought, but if made him smile slightly, thinking of his own stubbornness, "Alright, since I'm not getting you to go then guess the only way out of this is to blast out way out." He said

Pichu looked at him skeptically. She knew damn well that he didn't have the kind of power to 'blast' out anything and not even she had the electric power needed to blow her way out.

"Pichu?" she questioned, giving him an odd look

"Look, it's simple." He said, and with that his head retreated into his shell, "Now climb in." he said from within his shell

Pichu shrugged, not sure where this was going but did as she was told and climbed into Bowser's shell, amazed at just how much room was actually inside.

"Okay, now make that thundercloud of yours." He said

Pichu nodded, even though she couldn't actually _see _Bowser, and created a storm cloud within the shell. Almost immediately after, the electrical energy was absorbed into Bowser's body as the rest of him retreated into his shell. The ceiling began to fall but just before it hit his shell a blast of fire came out of the opening where his tail used to be and actually propelled the shell like a rocket. The shell fired toward the wall and crashed through it, drilling its way through the hard rock and earth.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That's the second chapter to this story. I would like to know how my battles went; if I need more action or drama. Anything would help; I would like my readers to be as discreet as possible. (Sorry, it seems like the page breaks aren't working correctly so I had to resort to seperating the different parts of the story manually. Hope this doesn't take away from enjoying the story.)


End file.
